The new generation of Death Note
by kyouyalover101
Summary: It has been two years since Light died, and Ryuk got bored again, so guess what he does? HE DOES IT AGAIN! But the only difference is a girl gets ahold of it! Rated 16 for language, suicide, blood, violence, and yaoi refrence!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ch.1: Florence**_

_**A/N: Wahoo! ^_^ I have been thinking of this FOREVER! I was thinking, 'what if Ryuk DOES do it again and a GIRL finds it? pacifically a KIRA fan?' So this is my BABAY~!**_

_**Rating: 18+ for suicidal situations, swears, violence, and some yaoi**_

_**Warning: I am a BIG kira fan, but L is on my list for Lights lover, so DON'T JUDGE ME!**_

_**The new Generation of Death Note**_

The bell rang for high school freshmen, Florence Jones, a gothic anime fan, she packed up her homework from her locker in her Death Note school bag and left, saying goodbye to her other outcast friends.

"Are you SURE you don't want to go ghost hunting with us tonight, Flo?" Her best friend of the group, Stacey asked, tilting her head.

"I'm sure, I have to work some more on my college application."

"FLORENCE JONES, what have we been saying about you working too hard?" Her other friend, the only preppy one in the group, huffed.

"And what have I been saying about you not working hard enough?" she retorted.

"Seriously, You already got a 'A' on the latest practice entrance exam, WHAT are you afraid of?" The only boy in her group asked, patting her shoulder.

"What if my grade drops JUST because I slacked one time?"

Stacey shook her head, "Girl, you work just as hard as Light when it comes to school."

"Thank you." she smiled, bowing.

"That's not a complement!" She huffed.

"Maybe not to you L lovers, but to me that is EVERYTHING!" she chuckled, leaving.

she walked to her black truck with her art on it before she got stopped by one of her famous bullies.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going, freak?" The meat head smirked, punching his fist to his palm, getting his punch ready for her.

"I'm going to my car so you can go masturbate to the cheerleaders." she sneered, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Shaddup, freak!" He growled, punching her.

After he beat her up, she got in her truck and sighed. 'If only Light won, maybe I wouldn't go home with a black eye all the time.' she thought to herself before she started her truck, which immediately blasted metal from the speakers. She got to driving and drove out of the school.

She knows Light turned power-crazy at the end, she knows it was for the best, but she also knows that if Light had bad memories of his childhood to go back to his morals, he wouldn't have gotten so insane. Florence has had bad memories that gave her morals. Her father left them, making her mother get two jobs. So at only seven, Florence had to watch over her little sister, Lacey, make dinner, clean the house, ect.

Florence drove to her favorite book store, and got out, throwing her yaoi key chain in the air and catching it. She walked to the store and saw something on a bush near the store, she walked up to it and noticed it was a Death Note.

'Oh boy, someone might be crying now, wondering where their Death note is.' Florence sighed, picking up the notebook, it looked awfully real to be one of the fake notebooks, so she looked inside it and found the last name to be Light Yagami. She gasped. They couldn't have made the one Ryuk had, would they? She stuffed it in her bag and walked in the store to buy the yaoi novel she has been saving up to buy.

Florence unlocked the house and came in with Lacey.

"Sis, can you help me with my homework?" Her sister asked, giving her the usual puppy-dog eyes.

She laughed, "Of course I will, you don't have to use the puppy face."

"Thanks, Sissy! I'm going to watch Spongebob for awhile."

"Okay." Florence waved as Lacey ran to the living room and plopped down, turning on the TV. She smiled and went to her room.

Like everything else about her, her room was black with posters of her favorite animes and yaoi. She laid down on her bed and got out the yaoi novel, deciding to do her homework later, she then noticed the Death note. She picked it up instead and studied it. It looked ALOT like Ryuks' she opened it again and closely examined the sketching of the names, it was even WROTE like Ryuk.

"Whoever did this studied too fucking hard on Ryuk..." She sighed and stood up to go to her computer desk, deciding to play with it. She pretended she was Light and looked at the news on her TV and it was doing something live.

'Dale has kept little Matthew in the bunker for three days now and soon it will be the child's birthday, will we ever get him back? Is he safe?' it was a woman talking in front of the entrance to Dale's bunker. Florence chuckled and wrote his full name down and waited, doing Lights skeptic look, struggling not to laugh at her cosplaying, what would her friends do? Probably say she was crazy for pretending to kill someone. she smirked through the look and when the 45 minutes were up her smirk quickly faded, the child left the bunker on the video.

'What's this? Matthew is getting out! Did Dale let him free? Was he tired? The FBI is going in.' she stared at the screen agape. Matthew started telling the lady that he collapsed and didn't wake up. The FBI came out and informed the media that he was dead, just like the boy said. Even after it went back to the newsroom, she stared and her eyes kept getting wider. She slowly moved her look to the notebook.

"I-is this true? Is Death Note r-real?" She asked herself, still startled it worked. A few minutes later, her shocked look turned to a wicked smile. "I guess there's one way to find out." She closed the book and went downstairs to help her sister with homework, as well as doing her own. She'll finish the business later.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch.2: Nears notice**_

Near was playing with his little dolls, bored. After Light died, no more people died suspiciously. He yawned and ruffled his white hair when he heard his new partner, Mikami, come in.

"Near! Something has happened in America!" Near's head jerked up, nervous. There couldn't be a new Kira among us...could there? The white-haired boy grabbed the file and looked through it in shock. It was talking about how some guy in America had a heart attack while he held a child hostage.

Near sighed, worried. He knew that there was a manga and anime out about Light's death, but, hopefully, no one knew it was true.

"What are we going to do?" Mikami asked, twirling his tie around his fingers.

"Well, for now all we could do is wait, and if it happens again, then we'll contact the world's police."

"B-but, Near! What if it really IS another kira?"

"Then we need to hope that we can catch whoever it is." Near sat back down, getting a marker out and writing Kira back on the old squishy doll. He washed it off, thinking it was over. But what Mikami and Near both know is...

Kira's back

**~~~~Line break~~~~~**

Florence sat there, finishing her own homework as her sister plopped back down on the television and continued watching Spongebob, and laughing when Patrick did something stupid. Florence just looked at her sister, smirked, and shook her head. She was so innocent.

When her mother came in, Florence gave the tired mother her progress report.

"Wow! All A's and B's AGAIN! That's my smart girl!" She cheered, hugging Florence until she crushed her ribs.

"Mom..." She groaned, wiggling out.

"Now see, Lacey? Maybe your big sister should tutor you, she's just so smart!"

Lacey just groaned, "I am doing fine in school, Mom."

"oh, yah? Your teacher called me again to say you were dozing off during class...AGAIN!" The mother folded her arms on her chest, clearly not amused. Florence just ignored the bickering and walked upstairs, going to her room.

"Don't worry, mom. She'll work hard after she get scared of KIRA." She whispered, chuckling. She sat down and opened the death note, getting her pen out, she wrote down 'Nate River', of course, thinking of Nears face. That is the first guy to go, or else he would go after her.

"Should I kill Mikami too?" Florence asked herself, thinking, "He'll just get in my way..." She sighed, writing his name down too.

**~~~~Line break~~~~~**

Near and Mikami were talking about what they would do when they realized something.

"Wait, Near. Wouldn't someone who found the Death note and took it KNOW about the anime? Because anyone else would just leave it, thinking it was a freakish notebook for anime fans." Mikami asked, gulping.

When Near was about to answer, he felt a pain in his chest and fell face-first on the tile floor. Mikami kneeled down and looked at him.

"Near? NEAR? -?!" Mikami gasped, falling by Nate, they both were dead.

**~~~~A few days later~~~~~~**

Florence was typing on her laptop at school and noticed a news report on an internet site that caught her attention.

_French Detective and Japanese policeman killed by heart attack_

_A detective by the nickname, Near. And his partner, Mikami was sitting in their office when they both suddenly collapsed, dead. Most people know them from a anime/manga called Death Note. This news shocked some of those people, but some of them cheered, saying their savior, 'Kira' is back._

_Real life Misa Amane talked to reporters about the happening. She said that she knew all along her lord would return. She and her friend said they had begged for it. Well, it looks like it came true._

Florence didn't care and started bursting out, laughing. Having people look at her crazy. She couldn't believe it happened. Her, getting the legendary Death Note! She calmed herself down and reminded herself about what happened to Light and told herself to not let that happen to her. She packed up and walked to her car as the bell rang, letting everyone out for Spring break. She sighed, feeling everyone run past her. She walked to her truck and got in, putting in the key and she drove off. She had to go to her part-time job at the theater.

During break, she walked outside, going to a coke machine and buying her a Pepsi. She sat down on the curb, drinking her coke and looking at the gray clouds start to form, she smiled. She loved bad weather. It brought character to the dull town she was living in, other than the haunted graveyard. She was about to finish her coke and throw it away but she noticed something flying...something huge.

She sat there, frozen, but then stood up, having a feeling of who it is. It flew down to her, showing her his face as he landed. It was Ryuk, she was glad no one was out in the cold right then.

Florence smirked, "Hey, Ryuk." She said, putting her palm on her hip.

"Oh, you heard of me?" Ryuk hyuked, acting like she complimented him.

"Yes. Can't you read?" She empathized her Death note shirt she was wearing.

"Yah, I read it. I was just playing. So I guess you know everything I'm supposed to tell you, right?"

"Yep. I know that after I use the Death note I can't go to heaven nor hell, I have to think of the person's face while I write it...blah blah blah."

"So I'm guessing you're going to do just what Light done?"

"Well, not exactly. I have a memory to fall back on so I won't turn out like Light, and I already killed Mikami and Near, so they won't get in my way."

"Ah, I see." Ryuk hyuked again before a employee came out of the theater.

"Come on, Florence, your break is up!"

"Oh! I'm coming!" Florence looked behind her before she walked in the place.

**~~~~~~Ryuks POV~~~~~~**

_She IS very different from Light...and her life span is longer then Light's was. Maybe she will win..._

I looked behind me to see the ghost of Light smiling down at Florence.

"What is it, Light?" I asked, tuning toward him.

"She seems promising, and she was right. I had became power-hungry. Well, let's hope she finishes my job." Light said before he walked away.

I smirked, knowing that this was going to be a VERY interesting time.


End file.
